


If Only For Today (I Am Unafraid)

by beepbeepbitchard



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Power Bottom Eddie, Rimming, subtop richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbitchard/pseuds/beepbeepbitchard
Summary: “Shut up, you ass. You know what I mean.” And in that moment, he did know—or, at least, knew well enough. What was happening between them was different; it wasn’t going to just be a one-night stand, and they both knew it. Neither wanted to question it, for fear of ruining the whole thing, but this was going to be something special.





	If Only For Today (I Am Unafraid)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “take my breath away” by berlin, aka the top gun song

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. How had he gotten himself into this mess? “Come to the party,” Bill had said. “It’ll be fun,” he said. Sure, it was fun for Bill, who knew everybody who had ever existed and had abandoned Eddie for a pretty girl within the first five minutes of walking in the door. Now, Eddie was alone at a party and desperately wanting to go home. Oh, wait, he couldn’t; Bill drove them here, and there was no way he was witnessing his best friend getting road head on the way back to the dorm. He scanned the room in a last-ditch attempt to find someone he knew. Nada. He sighed. Out of options, Eddie reluctantly went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. _Might as well make it worth my time_ , he figured. He was in the middle of making himself a screwdriver, with a splash of orange juice and way too much cheap vodka, when a guy he had never seen before sidled up to him.

“Hey, hot stuff, ” the stranger said with a wink.

Eddie groaned. “‘Hot stuff’? That’s your best line?”

“Well, it’s true. You got a hot little ass there, baby. What’s a cutie like you doing all alone at a party like this?” the man asked. He had a cocky grin on his face. Eddie hated it.

“I’m going to stop you right there. I know your type. You think you can get away with anything as long as you follow it with a wink or a smile and you have a big mouth to make up for your small dick. I’m not interested.” Eddie began to walk away when the stranger quickly spoke again.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I know I can come on a little strong—” Eddie scoffed. “—but it’s just because I really do think you’re cute and I don’t know how to handle it. I’m not an asshole, I swear. Can we start over?” He stuck out his hand. “My name’s Richie. What’s yours?”

Eddie stared at him warily, glancing up and down. Richie didn’t seem all that intimidating—if he ignored his terrible fashion sense that basically screamed “Stay away.” He was tall and lanky, and had curly hair, freckles, and huge glasses that took up the majority of his face. When he smiled, he had a slight gap between his two front teeth. In other words, he was a dork. And—Eddie had to admit—he was pretty cute.

“Eddie,” he said finally, taking Richie’s hand and shaking it once. Richie’s hand lingered when he tried to pull away, and it left sparks on Eddie’s skin.

Richie smiled brightly. “Eddie! What a foine name for a foine lil chap such as yaself!” he drawled in a godawful, possibly British accent. Yep. He was definitely a dork.

Despite himself, Eddie laughed. “That was terrible.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re referring to,” Richie said, straightfaced. “Come on.” He held out his hand.

“Where?” Eddie asked cautiously.

“To the bedroom,” Richie said easily. Seeing the shocked look on Eddie’s face, he backtracked. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re cute, but I actually wasn’t trying to pull anything. I just wanted to find a quiet place so we could talk some more.” Eddie looked relieved, and Richie tried not to let that bother him.

“Okay,” Eddie replied, and took Richie’s hand. “Lead the way.”

Richie led them upstairs, and after walking in on more than one couple—which they instantly regretted—they managed to find an empty room. “Finally,” Richie exhaled, flopping down on the bed. “I thought we’d never get some peace and quiet.”

“It’s debatable if we have that now,” Eddie said. They both winced as another loud moan ripped through the air.

“We’ll make it work. Dream team, you and I, Eds. Masters of blocking our ears to any orgasms that may come our way!” Richie said triumphantly.

“Don’t ever say that again. That was disgusting.” Eddie cringed, but sat down next to Richie. “Also, don’t call me Eds.”

“Why not? A cute nickname for a cute guy like you!” Richie responded. “Cute, cute, cute!” He tackled Eddie, pinching his cheeks.

“Agh, Richie, stop!” Eddie complained, throwing up his hands in self-defense. He laughed as Richie barraged him with pinches on his cheeks and sides. “You’re so immature!” Richie continued his relentless attack until Eddie’s laughter stopped abruptly. Richie had found his way on top of Eddie, who was suddenly having to fight to cool the hot feeling that was quickly gathering in his stomach. Richie breathed heavily, his dark curls falling in front of his angular face.

“Eds…” he whispered, inches away from Eddie’s face.

“I told you not to call me that, asshole.” The fire of the insult was weakened by the obvious strain in Eddie’s voice.

There was a split second of tension before they simultaneously moved towards each other, lips crashing together. The kiss was clumsy and awkward, with too much force used by both parties, but soon morphed into something deeper, more passionate. “Fuck, Eds—Eddie,” Richie breathed into the smaller man’s mouth, high on the new feeling. Eddie trailed kisses off to the side of his mouth, then worked his way down, increasing in intensity until he was sucking dark bruises into Richie’s neck. “Mmf, fuck, _fuck_.” Eddie bit down on a particularly sensitive area, causing Richie to buck his hips down into him. Eddie let out a low whine at that.

“Richie, take me home.”

“Gladly, doll,” Richie said, still fuzzy-headed from the event currently unfolding. He pulled Eddie off the bed and started to walk awkwardly towards the door. “On second thought, maybe I should wait for Little Richard to go back to sleep first.”

“From what I just felt, he’s not so little,” Eddie said with a smirk.

Richie cracked a smile. “Eds gets off a good one! And if it’s up to me, he’ll be getting off another good one pretty soon.”

Eddie groaned. “I hate that that was hot. Just bring me to your dorm, Dick.”

-

The elevator door had barely closed when Eddie was on him again, pulling him down into a rough kiss. “A little impatient there, doll?” Richie laughed into Eddie’s mouth between kisses. “I know you can’t wait for the Tozier dick, but there’s something I gotta take care off first.” He opened his dorm room door, leaving Eddie tapping his foot in the hallway. He could hear Richie pleading with his roommate; Eddie didn’t know if he was trying to be quiet, but if he was, he was doing a very poor job. “Stan, Staniel the Maniel, please help me out and scooch for like two hours,” he begged. His roommate’s—Stan’s—response was muffled. “Please? I got a really cute guy here and I don’t wanna send him away now.” There was a moment of silence before Eddie heard a heavy sigh and the sound of a chair being pushed back.

“I hate you, Richie,” Stan said, but he was smiling when he opened the door.

“And I love you ever so much, my darling Stanny boy,” Richie replied, following him and hugging him from behind. “You’re the greatest!” He planted a wet kiss to Stan’s cheek, who rubbed it off, disgusted.

“Good luck,” Stan grimaced, directing his comment to Eddie.

“I’ll keep him in check,” Eddie responded with a wink.

“Ooh, what’re you gonna do? Tie me up? Spank me? I’m getting tingly just thinking about it—”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Stan rolled his eyes and walked into the waiting elevator.

“Beep beep?” Eddie questioned. “Is that what your friends say to shut you up?”

“Yeah, sometimes I get too much for them.” Richie shrugged. “I gotta say, though, I much prefer your response to my annoyingness. ‘You have a big mouth to make up for your small dick.’ Little fireball, that’s what you are.” He punctuated the last sentence with a tap on Eddie’s nose, who slapped his hand away in disgust.

“Shut up, Richie.”

“Make me.” He winked.

“Is that a challenge?” Eddie raised an eyebrow. Richie just grinned in response. “Alright, then.” Eddie pushed Richie up against the wall, pinning his arms up. He was shorter, but he was stronger, and he was able to easily overpower the other man. Richie let out a quiet moan.

“Goddamn, Eds, I didn’t realize—”

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” Eddie warned. He dropped his hands and began to walk away. “You know, I could just leave right now...my dorm isn’t too far from here.” He had almost reached the elevator door when Richie spoke desperately.

“No, please! I need you, Eddie,” he begged.

Eddie turned back with a smirk. “Now who’s the impatient one? Bring me inside, dumbass. Someone’s gonna see us.”

“Shit, I honestly forgot we weren’t inside. Guess you just do things to me, hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff is also off limits,” Eddie reminded as he followed Richie into the dorm.

“Alright, alright.” He put up his hands defensively. “No Eds, no hot stuff. Anything else I should be aware is off limits before I get blue balled again?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You would’ve survived, Rich, I swear. You’re fine for now, but I’ll be sure to let you know if I decide I hate another one of your nicknames.”

Richie shook his head. “No, I mean, like...sex stuff.” He trailed off a little at the end of his sentence.

Eddie looked at him with a smirk. “Same rules apply. Everything is fair game, but you’ll know if I don’t like something.”

“Wow, Eds—” Richie had seemingly forgotten the consequences of that nickname already. “—seems like you’re putting an awful lot of pressure on me to be in tune with you.”

“No, Rich. You’ll know.”

“Oh.”

The implications of that ran through Richie’s head as Eddie went to sit down on his bed. “C’mere, Rich.” Eddie beckoned with his pointer finger. Richie obediently went over to him and made to sit down, but was stopped by Eddie’s arm. “Ah, ah, ah,” Eddie teased. “I don’t know how you normally do things with your one-night fucks, but tonight, you’re listening to me. Understood?”

His words made Richie weak in the knees. Eddie was right to assume that he was usually the one calling the shots, which he didn’t mind. But now, another option was being opened up to him, one which he had never even considered before, and he was practically salivating at the thought. He slowly nodded in response to Eddie’s question.

“Good,” Eddie said, looking pleased. Pleased with himself? Pleased with Richie? Richie hoped it was the latter. _Wanna please you, Eds_ , Richie thought, and said as much to him. “Oh, yeah?” Eddie asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, wanna make you feel good,” Richie replied, a little breathless. He was surprised at himself for being so worked up at this point. They weren’t even touching, and he was already almost fully hard. Eddie did things to him that nobody else had ever done, and he wasn’t even trying.

“Why don’t you prove it then, and fuck me?” Eddie looked up at Richie challengingly, almost like he didn't expect him to say yes.

All of a sudden nervous, Richie asked, “W-what about that whole not wanting to go upstairs with me at the party?”

“We’re pretty far past that, Richie.” Eddie laughed. “Besides, I still just figured you were trying to get in my pants; I didn’t trust you.”

“And now that we’re alone in my dorm, you don’t think I’m trying to get in your pants?” Richie joked.

“Shut up, you ass. You know what I mean.” And in that moment, he did know—or, at least, knew well enough. What was happening between them was different; it wasn’t going to just be a one-night stand, and they both knew it. Neither wanted to question it, for fear of ruining the whole thing, but this was going to be something special. As if hearing Richie’s thoughts, Eddie broke the silence. “So let’s make this night a good one. Get on the bed,” Eddie ordered, and Richie quickly scrambled to comply. “I’m going to ride your face, and then, if you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck me. Alright, _doll_?” Richie nodded quickly and laid down on his bed. Eddie then slowly began to strip—his shoes and socks came off first, quickly followed by his shirt and shorts, until he was left in nothing but his briefs. He turned and bent down to pick his stuff up off the floor when he heard Richie speak appreciatively.

“God _damn_ , Eddie. Told you you had a hot little ass.” Eddie rolled his eyes, but perhaps stood straight up a little slower than he normally would have. He then made his way back over to Richie’s bed and sat on his chest. He dropped hard, causing a sharp exhale from Richie. He tried not to let his smile grow too wide. “That was cruel, Ed—”

“Shut up and take these off of me,” Eddie told him. Richie made quick work of the briefs, pulling Eddie closer to his face as he successfully stripped them off. As soon as they hit the floor, Eddie was on Richie. “C’mon, Rich, make me feel good.” Richie happily obliged, spreading Eddie’s cheeks wide and beginning to lick his way around his hole. He teases him briefly, circling the ring of muscle lightly, before pressing his tongue flat and licking a long stripe up it. Eddie grinded down onto Richie’s face. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” He almost sounds bored. Richie is determined to change that. He plunges his tongue into Eddie’s hole with no warning, causing him to cry out. He lifts Eddie up slightly and brings him back down onto his tongue, repeating the action until Eddie’s thighs are shaking. “Fuck, Rich,” he moans brokenly. Richie kitten licks around Eddie’s hole a few more times before he’s sliding him back onto his chest.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Richie asks, silently pleading for approval. He looks a mess: his face is sweaty and red and spit drips down the sides of his mouth, but he’s beautiful.

“Yes, baby, so good,” Eddie reassures him, cupping Richie’s cheek in his hand. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Yes, please, please, can I?” Richie never thought he’d be in this situation—begging someone for the chance to fuck them—but now that he’s here, he can’t say he doesn’t like it.

“I’m gonna prep myself first, and if you can wait without touching yourself, then you can fuck me,” Eddie said, eliciting a groan from Richie. He kept dragging it out; Richie just wanted to know what it would feel like to have Eddie’s hole clenched around his cock. He’s thrown out of his fantasy, though, when Eddie asks for lube. Richie rolls over and takes it out of his drawer, in addition to a condom. His dick twitched again at the reminder that soon he would be fucking Eddie. He silently handed the little bottle to Eddie, who turned around and quickly slicked up his fingers. He then reached behind him and inserted one finger into his hole, moving it in and out slowly. He was teasing himself, but it felt like he was teasing Richie at the same time.

“God, Eds, look so pretty like that,” Richie praised. “Don’t do this to me, baby, wanna fuck you, wanna be inside you.” He was rambling at this point, Richie knew it, but the sight of Eddie now pushing two fingers inside of himself was driving him to the edge.

“Well, Rich, you can’t fuck me if you don’t let me prep—fuck!” Eddie’s head flew back as he he hit his prostate, making Richie moan with him. Eddie added another finger while Richie begged him to let him touch. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, sitting on his hands like that was the only way to keep himself from reaching for Eddie. And maybe it was. “Alright, baby,” Eddie said slowly, still rocking back on his fingers. “Strip for me.”

It was laughable how quickly Richie complied, getting stuck in his own shirt as he scrambled to take it off. “Please, Eds, want you so badly,” he panted. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Eddie nodded his permission, and Richie frantically rolled the condom on. He hissed at the sudden friction; he hadn’t realized just how painfully hard he was until now.

“Yeah, baby?” He raised an eyebrow. “Prove it, fuck me hard.” He crawled over to Richie and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, then laid down next to him. There was a moment of silence. “Well? I’m waiting,” Eddie said impatiently. Richie finally got the message and climbed on top of him, lifting Eddie’s legs up and lining up his cock with his hole before pressing in slightly. Both men groaned at the sudden feeling. “You can go deeper than that, Rich, I’m not going to break,” Eddie told Richie, rolling his eyes. Richie hummed in response and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out.

“Fu-fuck, Eddie, love the feeling of your tight hole around my cock, feels so good,” Richie, setting a pace that made both of them cry out. Despite this, Eddie was determined to make Richie work harder.

“You’re barely doing anything. You said you wanted to make me feel good, but you’re useless. Just a toy for me to use, but you can’t even do that right,” Eddie complained. Meanwhile, Richie had never been more turned on in his life than he was right now. Being talked down to, degraded like this, was something he had always wanted but never knew how to bring it up with his partners. Eddie, though. Eddie knew without even needing him to say anything.

“You're right, fuck, I’m sorry baby, I’ll try harder.” He accentuated each phrase with an angled thrust that made Eddie arch his back. “Yeah, Eds, that feel good?” He was practically begging Eddie to say yes, craving his approval.

“Yeah, come on, Richie, fuck me harder, right there,” Eddie panted, clawing the bed sheets as Richie hit his prostate over and over again. He was so close, but it wasn’t quite enough. He needed—“Richie. Richie, touch me, please.” Richie quickly reached out for Eddie’s cock, still fucking into him at a frantic pace. Eddie only needed a few strokes before he was gone, coming all over his stomach and chest and letting out a long moan.

Richie was close behind, only taking a few more thrusts until he was coming, too. “Mmm, _fuck, Eds_ ,” he groaned lowly. Richie pulled out and flopped down next to Eddie, both coming down from their highs. He closed his eyes and exhaled. “I think—no, I _know_ —that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. You’re the best, Eds.” Eddie turned to him, looking blissed out.

“I am the best, aren’t I?”

Richie hit him with a pillow.

“Shut up, Eds,” Richie said, but he had a big grin on his face. He continued talking as he stood up and began to clean up, tying off the condom and throwing it away. “I’m just trying to give you a compliment on the best sex of my life, but someone has to go and make it all about him!”

Eddie giggled. “I’m just agreeing with you!” he called after Richie.

“Exactly!” He poked his head out from the bathroom and looked at Eddie, his tone shifting suddenly. “God, you really are beautiful, aren’t you?” Eddie blushed and looked away, feeling all of a sudden self-conscious. “No, really,” Richie continued. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, ‘cause you’re looking pretty fucking angelic right now.”

“Again with the awful pickup lines,” Eddie groaned, but his face was still red.

Richie came back in and gently wiped Eddie’s stomach off with a washcloth, trailing kisses behind it, before crawling back into bed. He put his arm around Eddie and rested his head on his shoulder, where he left more light kisses before speaking. “You’re not leaving me tonight, Eds,” he whispered. _And I don’t want you to ever leave me._ It went unspoken, but Eddie heard it as he drifted off to sleep in Richie’s arms.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit up my tumblr at beepbeepbitchard!!


End file.
